Interesting Reunion
by Minako-Akemi
Summary: AU- A short story involving Sesshomaru and Kagome and how they got together.


Hello! I this is a story inspired in something I felt recently. Please read and if you like it would be nice to have some reviews.

-o-o-

The room was full with sad people, all drinking coffee and remembering everything they had lived, I can't really say I was fond of him, but the sick heavy atmosphere was making me anxious. After a long time of being in that room the cold air against my skin felt really good. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Feeling the cold air the only thing I could wish of is the sensation of his strong arms around my waist holding me tight. Again tears started to slid down my face it was hard not to cry when all the people around you were crying, I felt so bad, but not because of the deceased person because I was crying over something completely different. After some moments I started to shiver, the wind grew stronger; I wiped of my tears and calmly walked back to the room where everyone was. I crossed the room observing how people were talking and drinking their coffee right now the coffee looked inviting, my hands were cold and holding the hot coffee would help to calm me down, when I arrived the people around there turned to look at me, I simply smiled.

I poured some coffee in the glass and filled the rest with milk I walked back to one of the couches that were there I sat down and took a sip of my coffee, it was really good, I sighed, I really didn't like to be in this kind of places, I put my head back relaxing in the couch and closed my eyes , when I opened them I realized the coffin was in front of me, I didn't dare to look, suddenly I felt some weight by my side I turned and saw someone that looked familiar but I couldn't really remember from where so I decided to take my coffee before it got cold. More and more people kept coming I really don't understand why, he wasn't such a friendly person but they all brought beautiful flowers.

When I finished my cup of coffee I stood up and went where my cousins were, they were talking about something I really wasn't interested but it was better than being alone, I smiled and laughed, that helped me to relax, when everything went silent I decided to ask "Do you know who are those persons?" they looked to where the persons I was talking about were and shook their heads, I sighed in resignation I really wanted to know, suddenly my mom calls for me I go where she was, she was talking with them! "Kagome this are Mr. Taisho and his son Sesshomaru" I greeted them "Do you remember us?" Mr. Taisho said I shook my head "I'm sorry, I don't" both my mom and Mr. Taisho laughed, Sesshomaru and I exchanged glances "We went on vacations once…you were like 10 years old" my mom commented, so that's where we met, I smiled, now I remembered, we used to sneak at nights to the beach only to see the stars "dear, are you alright?" I nodded "your face is red" was I blushing?! I had to calm down "if you excuse me I think I need to breathe some air".

I walked away and took a deep breath, once again the cold air made me feel better, I closed my eyes until I felt something wet on my cheek, it was starting to rain I stood there until someone called my name, there he was standing in all his glory the boy I fell in love with eight years ago "You are going to get sick if you stay there" I raised my head liking the feeling of the rain in my face, again I sighed an went towards him "I like the feeling of the rain, it's really relaxing" he seemed to find something funny on my comment because he smirked "you are weird…as always" his last comment took me by surprise. What did he mean by that? Did he remember me too? I decided to investigate "What do you mean by that?" his indifference mask disappeared for a moment showing a smile "Don't tell me you don't remember…if you didn't remember you wouldn't have blushed earlier" he answered, I smiled he was the same smart ass from 8 years ago "how do you know it wasn't for another reason" he once again smirked "I just know" I rolled my eyes "so…" he started "how have you been?" I pretended to think "pretty fine, I have my friends, everything is ok in my school, my mom's business is doing well" I answered honestly… the only thing that was missing in my life was you "and you?" I asked back "Well, I finished university, and now I'm working with my dad in his company" I was shocked, did he say he had finished university? Wasn't he like just 2 years older than me? "What?" the asked intrigued by my reaction "well if my memory doesn't fail me you are maximum 2 years older than me" he nodded "then…how come you've already finished university?" he laughed and I remembered something, one day when we were at the beach looking at the stars he laughed because of something I can't really recall what was it but I laughed too, and when we both went silent he told me "You are the only person I can laugh with" I smiled to that thought and he looked at me curious "What are you thinking" I laughed "I thought you knew everything" I thought he didn't like my comment because he became serious again "Son I need you to come with me please" he nodded "excuse us Kagome" Mr. Taisho said I only made a gesture with my head. I walked behind them my cousins were still chatting, but I still didn't feel like being with them.

Once again I sat in the couch and stared to the coffin surrounded by white flowers not many people dared to look, I still was one of them "so, what's your relation to the deceased?" I jumped in surprise "you scared me" I answered "he was my uncle, but I barely saw him, he was always busy" he nodded "so that's why you aren't crying?" I nodded but I still feel sad for my aunt, now she is going to be all by herself" I see "So…you didn't tell me why you have already finished university" the rest of the nigh we kept talking about everything that had happened this past years, my sadness had disappeared completely that was until a certain girl appeared…my twin sister "Sesshomaru! It's so nice to see you" she sat on his other side of the couch, he answered politely. Great once again she had to appear and steal all the attention of guys, I couldn't avoid seeing the way she flirted with him, after a few minutes I got sick and stood up, I went to the snack bar an sat on one of the chairs.

Why did she had to arrive, I love my sister but I hate that she wants everybody to look at her to see how outstanding she was I'm always kept in the dark, once again tears were accumulating in my eyes but I didn't want them to fall, I looked up hoping they would get back from where they came, but when I closed my eyes they fell, I quickly wiped them and observed my surroundings, the place was empty just the man that was behind the counter watching TV opposite of me were bigger tables and to my right was a big window through it you could see a small garden with a stone path an trees around it, as it had finished raining the trees looked beautiful, I stood up and discovered there was a door, I opened it , the contact of my warm flesh against the cold air made me shiver I started to cry again although this time I had no idea why, the tears flowed from my eyes I couldn't stop crying, I covered my face with my hands, I really hated crying I felt really vulnerable.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled I felt warm, it seemed I was too absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice I was trembling "why are you all alone?" why was he here…with me? Wasn't he with my sister? "Wha…what are you doing here?" he laughed "can't you tell?" he embraced me tighter and rested his chin on the crook of my neck "I've missed you" he whispered on my ear, in that moment my heart started beating faster than ever "you are the only girl I've been interested, after that summer the only thing I could think of was when I would be able to see you again" he kissed my neck, chills ran through my body, I took his hands and snuggled "me too, but after a year I resigned, however I kept the idea I was going to see you again" he now kissed my cheek, I rested my head in his chest "Sesshomaru, please promise me we'll always be together" he broke the embrace an made me turn "I can't promise you that, although I would love to" he took me by the chin and forced me to meet his gaze "but I can promise you I'll do everything in my power to do so" I could feel his breathing, I closed my eyes and he kissed me sweet and tenderly, without noticing I responded by putting my arms around his neck.

After that everything was perfect, everyday he would visit or call me, he usually brought some kind of presents, from a rose to a beautiful jewel, of course we had our arguments and from time to time we got separated but somehow we always ended together. This might sound awful but sometimes when something sad happens, it can bring you happiness. Or at least that's what happened to me.

-o-o-

I hope you liked  I'll be looking forward your comments. And thanks for everyone who has favored this story.


End file.
